


And Then There Was You

by aspiringwriterofamazingstories



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crime, F/M, GCPD, Jerome Being A Little Shit, Romance, Seduction, first encounter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringwriterofamazingstories/pseuds/aspiringwriterofamazingstories
Summary: You find yourself at the GCPD, still mourning the loss of your mother, Fish Mooney, and demanding to see Jim, the cop you had secretly been in love with, to try to convince him that Penguin is responsible for your mother’s death and must be brought to justice before you take matters into your own hands. That’s when the Maniax raid and attack, and you unintentionally catch the attention of the maniacal Jerome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Possible triggers: Mentions of murder and some violence.
> 
> If you like it, let me know and tell me if I should make this a full length story.

“Why, hello there gorgeous,” the maniacal red head said before licking his palms and slicking his hair back, “I’m Jerome. What’s a pretty face like you doing in a place like the GCPD?”

You could have told him you were there to get the good-for-nothing cops to do something about your mother’s death and arrest that cretin Penguin for her murder before you took matters into your own hands, but he wasn’t worth the explanation, not anymore than the hideous man firmly gripping your arm and holding you in place was worthy enough to put his hands on you.

Being the little mob princess you were, there wasn’t much that scared you. You had seen nearly everything in your short nineteen years. You had seen people brutalized, even killed. You were desensitized to say the least, but you were also still human, and the way this young man locked gazes with you with that charming yet chilling smile of his was enough to send a shiver up your spine, yet you lifted your chin slightly and your lips remained sealed. Your mother would likely be proud of you in that moment.

Seemingly annoyed at your silence, Jerome rolled his eyes and directed his gaze at the man holding you in his grip. “Oh, alright,” he grumbled, “Let her go, will ya?”

You turned your head to see the disgusting looking man’s smile fade quickly and you raised a curious brow as you waited to see if he would do as told. You’d actually be quite impressed if the young man in front of you was in charge of this whole shoot-em-up in the GCPD. However, the man’s grip didn’t loosen. If anything, it tightened defiantly, which seemed to irritate Jerome even further. “Robbie, Robbie, Robbie,” he said with a theatrical sigh, “I might have started to like you at some point…”

With that, he quickly reached into the holster of his fake police uniform and pulled out a gun before shooting the revolting man right between the eyes. His grip loosened instantly before he collapsed to the floor like the lifeless sack of garbage he now was.

You barely flinched which seemed to fascinate Jerome. He grinned as he began to circle around you like a predator evaluating his prey. “I actually did you a bit of a favor,” he said with his gun still in hand, “Our friend Robbie here had a thing for preying on pretty faces such as yourself and chewing them to pieces.”

You placed your hand where the now revealed cannibal had been holding you and brushed it off as if he had had the potential to contaminate you with some nasty disease just by touching you. “And?” you said unamused.

“And?” Jerome repeated, “And?! And, she says.”

He laughed a little. It was a terrifying laugh. Much more terrifying than it should have been coming from a boyish face like his. “And weren’t you ever taught any good manners? I believe a ‘thank you’ is in order, gorgeous,” he said before playfully adding, “and just what would your mother think?”

“My mother is dead.”

An explosion of laughter then erupted from him and you crossed your arms feeling more irritated than ever. What about that was so funny?

“Mine too, toots!” he said placing the gun flat against his chest, “Mothers, huh? Better off dead, am I right?”

It was then you felt your blood boil, and your hand crashed against his face like a natural reflex. You then boldly took a step towards him and pointed your finger in his face. “Don’t you ever talk about my mother that way,” you said. Your own voice gave you a chill. It was as if the spirit of your mother had taken over you for the slightest moment, and you felt stronger than you ever had in your life.

He brought his hand to his face where yours had inflicted the sting before slowly turning to lock eyes with you once again. He then began to laugh again. “Such ferocity!” he said, “I like that in a girl!”

“You ain’t lookin’ at no girl,” you said, once again hearing so much of your mother in the words. “I am Y/N, and this city is rightfully mine, and I am here to take it back.”

His smile faded slightly at these words as he now took a step closer to you. “Really, now, toots?” he said, “Well, we might have a problem then.”

He was dangerously close now, so much so, your foreheads nearly touched and you could feel his breath tickle the skin on your face. “You see,” he said holding the gun by the barrel so that his fingers were safely away from the trigger, “I’m planning on working my way to the top, myself.” He then lifted his gaze up towards the ceiling and drew imaginary circles with the end of the gun as if choosing his words carefully. “…and I’ve never been a boy who likes to share.” He then turned his gaze back to you and smiled once more.

It was now that you felt the corner of your lips form into an amused smirk. He may have been nuts, but you liked his boldness. “Well, then,” you said, “I guess we’ll both see each other at the top.”

You then reached up to gently cup the side of his face, before leaning forward to plant a kiss on his lips. Surely, your mother would have disapproved, but as your lips touched, you couldn’t stop your eyelids grew heavy. You could feel the danger radiating off of him as you felt his arm wrap around your waist and pull you closer, gun still in hand. “Looking forward to it, sugar,” he said breathlessly resting his forehead against yours once the kiss was finally broken.

The moment could have lasted a bit longer, but the sound of sirens in the distance began to sound causing you to give him a shove. “Beat it,” you said. It more an order than a concerned warning. He laughed as he regained his footing and gave you a salute with his gun. “Yes, ma’am!” he said, “See you soon! Tell ol’ Jimbo Jerome said ‘hey!’” And with that, he ran off before the police cars reached the station.

You saw Jim run in first and he recognized you immediately. You had always been fond of the handsome blonde do-gooder cop. He was far from your type, but you could never help stealing extra glances of him when he visited the club to question your mother, and honestly, you had hoped to attract his attention while you were there taking care of business for your mother. You had worn a black mourning dress that had belonged to your mother. It was form fitting, yet it was conservative enough to reach your knees even with your pumps on. Yet, when you looked at him now–after you had shared that intoxicating kiss with that enigmatic Jerome character–all you saw was another cop. “Y/N,” he said approaching you in the way you imagined he would approach a child who had just been through something traumatic. And that’s when you realized that that was all you would ever be to him. A child. The daughter of the infamous Fish Mooney. A girl unfortunate enough to be born into a corrupt lifestyle. “What happened here?”

You put on your best shaken facade. “He…he said his name was Jerome,” you replied softly, “He killed that man.” You pointed to Robert’s body with a trembling hand. “And then he left…told me to tell you he said ‘hey.’”

Jim rested his hand on your shoulder. “Did he say where he was going?” he asked.

You shook your head. “No…he just told me to tell you that and then he ran off.”

You could tell he wanted to ask you more, like why he kept you alive, but your facade had convinced him that you were shaken. He wasn’t going to push you for more answers.

“I’m sorry someone didn’t get here sooner,” he said.

You nodded and looked down at your shoes, now being stained by Robert’s blood. You jumped slightly. These were your best shoes! Jim, however, took it as fear of the dead body. “Come on,” he said, “I’ll have someone escort you home.” He then gave your shoulder a squeeze before leading you away.

You held in a smile as you walked along the white knight. You were intrigued. Fascinated. So, Jerome didn’t like to share? Well, neither did you. You would take your mother’s place and this city would be yours. You were sure Jerome had meant every word when he explained he intended to make the city his, so it would be quite interesting once you both reached that determining point. The climaxes of both your journeys. Until then, there was no harm in having some fun along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling hopeless and unsure of where to begin in taking the city back, you receive a mysterious call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you like it just as much as the first. Thank you so much for the sweet comments for Chapter 1. It really helps motivate me to write more. :)

The time between the death of your mother and the little incident between you and the red headed maniac at the GCPD station had been humbling, to say the least. You went from spoiled princess to just a regular girl living in a studio apartment and living off of processed noodles. You may have been born into a life of crime, but your mother was Fish Mooney, and she always made sure her little baby girl had the best of everything. You were one of the best dressed girls in Gotham and you never went to bed hungry. Your mother even sent you to the best schools in the city, and when you finished high school, she made absolutely sure you were all ready to attend Gotham University. She made sure you were the best girl you could be. There was no doubt she would have been a proud mother if you decided to follow in her footsteps, but she wanted you to explore other options as well.

Being Fish’s daughter, however, had it’s downsides too. As you grew older, you went from being a mischievous little girl causing a little bit of mischief for your mother’s staff to being a lovely young woman with the looks of a temptress. You could have easily had any man who walked into the club if it hadn’t been for your mother’s protectiveness. Any man who approached you was watched closely by your mother, and they all knew that she would kill them with her nails and teeth if they broke your heart, so after a while, men stopped approaching you altogether. It really said more about them than it did your mother, but it still irked you. You loved her, but why did she have to be so involved?

Now, as you plopped down on your second hand couch, you couldn’t imagine ever wishing for your space. Right now, all you wanted was for your mother to somehow show up. Come back from the dead and fix everything. The money you had left was dwindling, and soon, you would no longer be able to pay for your classes. The only thing left to do was to establish yourself. Take your mother’s place and take the throne that was rightfully yours that Penguin had stolen, but first, you had to figure out how exactly you were going to go about doing that.

Just as you were about to slump further into the couch and further into self pity, you heard your phone buzz on the small stand in front of you. You groaned as you watched the phone move slightly towards the edge. Who was calling? Didn’t they have the decency to respect you enough to give you space to brood? After a few more moments, the buzzing stopped.

Thank goodness, you thought. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh of relief as if the answers to all of your problems would be written inside your eyelids, and then after a few more moments, your phone began to obnoxiously buzz again.

“Oh, hell,” you grumbled dramatically as you slowly rose from your slump to grab the phone off the stand. You saw the word “Private” displayed on the screen. Well, that was rather annoying. At the very least, whoever was calling could have had the guts to make themselves known. With a roll of your eyes, you tapped the green icon and held the phone to your ear.

“Hello,” you said coolly.

“Hello, might I be talking to Miss Y/N?” replied a man with a smooth tone and voice. It gave you a bit of a shiver. He sounded pleasant, yet there was an underlying sinister quality to it. It intrigued you. You leaned slightly forward. “I’m listening,” you replied.

“Hello, Miss Y/N,” he said, “I do hope I’m not catching you at a bad time, but I have a proposition I believe you might be interested in.”

“And just who are you?” you asked, “And how did you get this number.”

“Forgive me,” he said, “My name is Theo Galavan, and I believe you may have met a friend of mine a little earlier today. Does the name Jerome ring a bell?”

Your posture straightened upon hearing the name. You were sure the two of you would cross paths once again, but you certainly didn’t expect to hear anything from him or about him so soon. “I’ve met him,” you said keeping your cool, “What about him?”

“Well, you see, Miss Y/N, Jerome works for me,” he began, “and since returning from the police department, he’s mentioned your name once or twice, which was enough to pique my curiosity, so I pulled a few strings to find out a little about you, and lo and behold, Jerome was right to be intrigued by you. You are none other than the daughter of the late Fish Mooney.”

Your brow furrowed at the mention of your mother. “Are you going to get to the point?” you asked. The irritation was obvious in your tone. It wasn’t that you didn’t respect or love your mother. It was just getting so tiring of being known as the daughter of Fish Mooney.

“Of course,” he said, “It is my understanding we may have similar goals. I imagine you wish to take back the city that is rightfully yours, am I correct? It just so happens that I want the same, and I believe we may be able to help one another.”

At this, you felt your eyebrows raised slightly. “Alright,” you said, “You have my attention. Tell me more.”

“In good time, my dear,” Theo said. His pride of having just reeled you in was obvious in his tone. “I believe it might be better if we spoke more on this in person. My sister will escort you to our home to ensure you don’t get lost.”

At that, you were startled by a knock at the door. “Until then, Y/N,” Theo said on the other side before ending the call.

You lowered the phone to your side before approaching the door cautiously. Upon reaching it, you looked through the peephole to see a rather lovely woman with a svelte figure, dark skin, wearing her hair in a high ponytail and dressed in all leather.

A smirk formed across your lips as you opened the door to greet your visitor. Well, well, you thought, Looks like things are about to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Galavans and make a deal with Theo. Jerome drops in and looks to finish what you two started at the GCPD at the first opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those keeping up with this fic, thank you so much for your patience. I hope you like chapter 3!
> 
> Triggers: Mentions of murder.

Your mother’s lessons did not die off with her. You allowed your visitor inside, but you were not going to simply go with her and have you escort you to meet someone seemingly important dressed as if you had just come from a funeral. It would be highly inappropriate, especially now that you had spent a great deal of time lazing about on the couch feeling sorry for yourself. The dress now had far too many wrinkles, and your mother would be quite ashamed if you allowed yourself to make a bad first impression.

Instead, you requested Tabitha wait so you could slip into something a little more appropriate for the occasion. The lovely leather clad woman seemed annoyed at the request, but did as asked, but not without first heading to your fridge and opening it to point out you had nothing good in there.

After slipping into a lovely form fitting sheer dress with lovely red lace patterns meant to cover your curves to keep you decent and classy, you allowed Tabitha to escort you to the home of her and the Gotham Chamber of Commerce’s chairman.

You soon found yourself in the swanky penthouse suite, and you suddenly felt humble and embarrassed now that Tabitha had seen your own modest living arrangements. She led you to the dining area where she pulled a chair for you at the table like a good host. As you thanked her, you noticed the two of you weren’t alone. A lovely blonde woman was sitting several seats away from you and casually flipping through a magazine. She was dressed comfortably in a bedtime robe which made you suddenly felt overdressed. When she looked up from the book to meet your gaze, you felt a shiver travel up her spine, not just from her beauty, but from the hint of instability that was present in her blue eyes and the curl of her lips.

“Is this the girl?” she asked looking up at Tabitha, “The one Ginger wouldn’t shut up about?”

“I ain’t no girl,” you replied firmly for Tabitha, but you might as well not have said anything at all.

“She’s the one my brother sent me to get,” she said as if neither of them heard you. She then began to approach the blonde. “I hardly listen to what that kid says half the time.” As she grew closer to the other woman, you noticed her expression turn to one of desire and lust. When Tabitha closed the gap, she leaned over and gently lifted her chin with a finger before planting a deep affectionate kiss on her lips.

You raised your eyebrows slightly and folded your hands over your crossed legs. You certainly didn’t expect to be made into a third wheel. Luckily, the romantic love scene taking place in front of you was cut short, as you heard the footsteps of someone else approaching the entrance to the room you could see past the two lovers.

Shortly after hearing the footsteps, you saw a rather attractive man stepping into the entrance. He was dressed in a mighty fine suit and with his dark hair slicked back. There was a strange elegance about him that was present while danger also radiated off of him. You couldn’t decide yet if you liked him or not or whether or not he could be trusted.

He greeted you with a charming smile as he approached you. “Miss Y/N,” he said extending a hand to you, “It is my absolute pleasure.”

You remained sitting, but took his hand. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on the back of it. “Would you like anything?” he then asked, “Perhaps a drink?”

“No thank you,” you said, “I’d rather get right to business.”

“Of course,” he said before turning his attention to the blonde.

“Barbara, dear,” he said, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

You watched as the woman’s smile turned into a pout. “You never let me hear anything that’s going on,” she said.

“Tabitha,” he then said to his sister, “Please escort Miss Kean out and give her something to do.”

“You saw the leather clad woman smirk as she gently grazed the side of Barbara’s face with her fingers before beckoning her to follow. Although the pretty blonde still looked disappointed not to be allowed in the room as Theo talked business with you, she seemed happy enough to leave the room with Tabitha for some fun. Theo waited until the two of you were alone before he began to speak to you again.

“I have to say,” he said as he walked to the other side of the large table to sit across from you, “Jerome was not exaggerating when he spoke of you.”

His lips curled into a smirk as he sat down.

“With all due respect, Mr. Galavan,” you said coolly, “I’d like to know the reason for your hospitality.”

His smirk turned into an amused smile. “Like mother, like daughter,” he said, “Beautiful yet all business. How have you been holding up, by the way? Mourning the death of a loved one is no easy journey. I’m happy to help in any way.”

“I’m flattered,” you said, “but why is that? Why help me?”

“Didn’t I already tell you?” he asked, “We have common goals and I believe we can help one another.”

“If your goal is to take the city,” you said folding your hands on the table, “I already told Jerome that I don’t plan to share it.”

“Why Y/N,” he said, “I didn’t take you as the type that would be interested in politics.”

You tilted your head slightly. Why on earth would you ever pursue a career in politics? If there was one thing a child born into the underworld knew, it was that politicians had no real power.

Seeming to note the confusion on your face, he continued.

“You see, Miss Y/N,” he said, “I would like to be the mayor of this great city that I love so dearly.”

You leaned back in your chair and shrugged. “Alright,” you said, “That’s great. What’s that got to do with me?”

“I believe there’s a man you have it out for that I could use,” he said, “Does the name Cobblepot sound familiar?”

Your posture suddenly straightened at the sound of his name, but before you could answer, your meeting was interrupted by a sudden intruder.

“Well, well, well,” the familiar red head said as he smoothly waltzed in and invited himself to spin a chair around to sit comfortably with his arms resting on its back. He looked different now in a robe similar to Barbara’s, but every bit as menacing as he did in the cop outfit he wore earlier. “I knew you’d miss me, gorgeous,” he said to you with a wink. You had to fight the smirk threatening to curl across your lips.

“Jerome,” Theo said in almost a fatherly scolding tone, “Y/N is here to discuss business with me.”

“I don’t mind,” you offered, “I actually quite like him.”

That seemed to please Jerome, as his grin widened from ear to ear.

“Oh, very well, then,” Theo said, “So, where were we?”

“At the part where you mentioned that little creep Cobblepot,” you said.

“Ah, yes. That’s right,” Theo said as he stood from his chair and began to stroll around the table as he spoke. “He’s proclaimed himself the king of Gotham,” he continued, “If he is as he says, he should be able to easily rid me of the mayoral candidates to ensure an easy win for me if I were to announce my candidacy.”

You furrowed your brows. “Certainly,” you said, “but why would he help you, and again, what’s that got to do with me?”

“You know him,” Theo pointed out, “You’ve known him for quite some time. He was the umbrella boy for your mother, was he not?”

“Yes,” you replied, “but he also snitched on her. There’s a reason he walks around with that pathetic little limp.”

Jerome was listening with a fascinated expression on his face looking from you to Theo to you again as the two of you exchanged words.

“But you know him nonetheless,” Theo offered, “Which means you know what his weaknesses are.”

You did indeed, but you weren’t going to say anything until you knew how sharing it with him benefited you.

“Don’t you see, Y/N, “Theo continued, “This is your chance to make him pay the price for what he did. You can make him go mad. Break him. Take the throne away from him with little effort.”

Perhaps it was the way he spoke the words in such an urgent way, or maybe it was the words themselves that sold you on the idea. You perked up a little. “And when you’re mayor,” you said, “Can you assure me that I will have free reign to run things as my mother did without having to worry about the pesky GCPD interfering.”

“Why, of course, my dear,” he replied, “It would be the least I could do after you’ve helped me.”

You took a moment or two to think it over before finally spilling it over to Theo.

“That boy will do anything you want if you involve his mother in some way,” you revealed.

It was then, Jerome shot up from his chair excitedly. “Do you need me to kill her?!” he asked the question in a similar way a child would ask to open their presents on Christmas morning. He was downright gleeful to offer his services. “Because I’ve got experience killing mothers. I can do it. Just say the word!”

“Now, now,” Theo said, “Calm down, Jerome. There will be no need to kill anyone as long as he does as I ask.”

“He will,” you added, “He won’t allow any harm to come to that woman. He loves her with an almost aching devotion.”

You almost regretted telling him anything. You hated Cobblepot, but had nothing against his mother.

Jerome sat down once again, but not without a chuckle. “Seems nearly everyone I meet has some sort of mommy issue,” he said with a laugh.

Theo then made his way behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders. You had been so distracted by Jerome’s antics, you hadn’t noticed how close the older man had gotten. “You’ve made the right choice,” he said in a soothing tone, “You won’t regret it.”

Even with the agreement you made with him, you still hadn’t decided whether or not you liked him well enough for him to touch you, but you would let it slide for now. The throne was now within reach. You’d create personal boundary rules once you got it.

Seeming to note the tension his touch caused, Theo removed his hands and walked back towards his own seat. “You’re welcome to stay for supper, my dear,” he said, “We can treat it as a celebratory occasion for our new partnership.”

“I’d rather go home,” you said, “It’s been a rather exhausting day.”

“Very well,” he said, “Jerome, would you like to escort our guest to the elevator?”

You suddenly forgot how offended you were by Theo’s uninvited touch when he made that suggestion. You smiled as you stood and approached Jerome. You felt like a wildcat with your eyes locked on her prey, and he eyed you with every step in a similar fashion. He now got to see your outfit and every single curve it hugged, and judging by the way he licked his lips, he seemed to like what he saw. “Would I?” Jerome replied with a chuckle as he stood and gave an exaggerated and playful bow. “Right this way, ma’am,” he said changing his voice a little to mock that of a dapper aristocrat. He extended his arm towards the exit that would lead to the elevator. You allowed yourself a little giggle as he then offered his arm, and you accepted before you strolled with him in that direction.

He leaned in close as soon as you were out of Theo’s hearing range. “Sure you don’t want to stay, dollface?” he asked, “Perhaps finish what we started at the GCPD?”

You turned to him and gave him an innocent smile. “I’m sorry,” you said, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“Now, now, sugar,” he said. His voice sounding slightly more like a low growl. His breath tickled the shell of your ear. “I knew I’d see you again,” he said, “and I knew it wouldn’t take long for you to stop by to visit me.”

“As your boss just said,” you said as you reached the doors of the elevator, “I came to discuss business with him. That’s all.”

You smiled as you gently pushed the arrow pointing down, but were surprised when he snatched your wrist. His hold was firm, but it didn’t hurt you. You looked down at his hand for a few moments before raising your gaze to meet his. “What do you think you’re doing?” you asked.

His grin turned darker as the elevator doors opened and waited for you to enter. “Reminding you, Y/N,” he said, “I like you…” He then pulled you a little closer. Close enough for your foreheads to touch with just a slight lean. “But I won’t go easy on you when you make it to the top,” he said, “I still plan to take this city as my own.”

There was that boldness again. His words were dangerous, but you couldn’t help but be drawn in further than you already were. “And I don’t intend to go down easily,” you replied.

“Good,” he said, “I like a challenge.”

And with that, he leaned in and planted a hungry kiss on your lips, and you responded just as passionately, backing up into the elevator and pulling him in with you by the collar of his robe. Oh, how it was tempting to pull the robe away from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor before starting on the clothes underneath it. If you could just get a peak of what was under his shirt, that would be enough. You’d always been curious of what it felt like to have a lover’s warm skin pressed against your body during a romantic entanglement.

You were about to explore territory your mother would never let you near, and you could sense the danger radiating off of him once again. It was intoxicating. Enough to get you drunk on the passion being shared between the two of you if you allowed it, but you had self control, and you liked the idea of leaving him hungry for more as well. You broke the kiss right as his hands began to travel and explore the curves your dress concealed and before too much time passed for the elevator doors to remain open. You then gave him a gentle shove out of the car.

You could hear him gasping as you watched him gain back his footing, and you gave him a playful smile, wiggling your fingers as the doors began to slowly close. His features darkened once more. A look that you were coming to really like on him. But before he could approach you once more for seconds, the doors closed completely.


End file.
